Un Nuevo Inicio
by PoderosoDragon
Summary: Un comienzo de algo nuevo , una aventura , 2 pokemon , que sucedera? Mi primer fanfic
1. Comienzo

Capitulo 1

Comienzo

Todo comenzó en un día lluvioso , en un bosque oscuro , en un árbol con un agujero dentro , Había un jolteon que esperaba a un hijo...el padre desapareció hace mucho tiempo y nadie sabe que le sucedió

Aunque La Jolteon esperaba a uno..al final fueron dos , fue sorpresivo pero aun así a ella no le importo...y esto es apenas el inicio de algo grande.

Varios años mas tarde

2 Eevees jugaban tranquilamente , uno era serio y le gustaba el silencio y el otro era muy alegre y le gustaba siempre ayudar a los demás.

Cuando de pronto su Madre Jolteon los llama para que vayan con ella.

Al llegar ella estaba como siempre , feliz y destellante.

Es hora de mudarnos-Dice Jolteon recogiendo varias cosas-

Ok-Dice uno de los 2 Eevee cuyo nombre es Black-

si!-dice entusiasmadamente el otro de nombre White-

Por un largo rato estuvieron ayudandola hasta que terminaron.

Bueno , es hora de irnos!-Dice Jolteon levantando y poniendo una mochila en su espalda-

vamos , me pregunto a donde nos llevara el destino-Dice Black con una mochila también solo que mas pequeña , cargando cosas que podía levantar con su tamaño-

Seguro que es a un lugar muy genial!-Dice White también cargando una mochila en su espalda-

Dejaron el bosque y se fueron en busca de un nuevo lugar para habitar ya que era costumbre de Jolteon cambiar de lugar para poder conocer mas el mundo.

Mientras caminaban el sol poco a poco empezaba a irse hasta que desapareció el sol y apareció la luna.

Mm...creo que con esto basta , continuemos otro día , refugiémonos en esa pequeña cueva de ahí-Dice Jolteon apuntando a una pequeña cueva con su pata-

Ok vamos!-dice algo cansado pero alegre White para luego entrar en la pequeña cueva y descansar dejando la mochila en una de las paredes-

Descansen bien-dice Jolteon haciendo lo mismo que White-

Igual-dice Black para hacer lo mismo-

y hasta aqui el primer capitulo.

es mi primera vez haciendo fanfics , asi que es normal que los haga cortos.

ademas que no entiendo mucho fanfiction ya que esta en ingles


	2. Pesadilla

Capitulo 2

Pesadilla

White fue el primer en despertarse en esta mañana.

Cuando salio afuera de la cueva , vio varios pokémon huyendo , pero fueron encerrados en jaulas por varios humanos vestidos de negro , rápidamente entra de nuevo a la cueva.

Black! , Jol!-intenta despertarlos White-

Ugh..que sucede White?-Dice Black Despertándose , Jolteon se despierta también-

Hay varios humanos allí afuera! Están metiendo a varios pokémon dentro de una jaula!-dice White alarmando-

Ok , salgamos de aquí rápidamente-Dice Jolteon preocupada-

Rápidamente recogen sus cosas y salen de la cueva corriendo , empiezan a huir de ahí pero unos humanos los detienen , Jolteon rápidamente usa Trueno haciéndolos retroceder , pero estos empiezan a sacar varios zubat y rattata.

Rapido , vayanse! Yo los detendre mientras escapan!-dice Jolteon-

Pero , y que sucedera contigo?-dice White-

Yo iré con ustedes luego pero ahora corran!-Dice Jolteon usando Impactrueno en un Zubat debilitándolo-

Vámonos White.-Dice Black llevándose a White corriendo-

Luego de mucho tiempo de correr sin rumbo , se detienen ya no habiendo peligro alguno.

Ahora solo falta esperarla-Dice Black tranquilo-

Como puedes estar tan tranquilo? , esos humanos ya podrían haberla encerrado en una de esas jaulas!-dice white-

Eso es probable , si tarda demasiado , iremos a buscarla ok?-Dice Black-

Ok..Esto parece una pesadilla , del cual quisiera despertar de una vez-Dice White preocupado-

Pero no es una pesadilla , es la realidad-Dice Black-

Estuvieron mucho tiempo esperándola , aun con esperanzas de que vuelva...

No crees que ya paso mucho tiempo? Vamos!-dice White para luego rápidamente correr a la dirección contraria-

Si.-Black lo sigue-

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar , pero ya no había nadie ahí.

Jol!?-Dice White-

Ya no esta aquí ella ni esos tipos..-Dice Black-

Debemos ir a salvarla!-Dice White preocupado-

Al menos sabes donde esta?-Dice Black-

No...-Dice White-

Bueno , lo único que podemos hacer ahora es continuar , tal vez mas adelante nos crucemos con ellos y la encontremos.-Dice Black-

Tienes razón , quizá la encontremos luego-Dice White algo animado-

Tomaron otro camino y caminaron bastante tiempo...

MM...soy yo o escucho algo?-Dice Black-

Supongo que si escuchas algo-dice White-

Caminan a lo proveniente del sonido y de pronto encuentran un pequeño pueblo escondido , solo habitado por pokémon.

Un pueblo de Pokémon? Nunca había visto algo así-Dice Black sorprendido-

Entran curiosos al Pueblo , mientras caminan por el pueblo se encuentran con cualquier tipo de pokémon.

mm...Podríamos por ahora estar aquí y investigar todo este pueblo , tu que dices?-Dice Black-

Supongo que si , me pregunto que encontraremos aquí-Dice curioso White-

Caminando , empezaron a escuchar pasos rápidos , de pronto un pokémon un poco mas alto que ambos corriendo choca con ellos.

Disculpa! , estoy muy apurado-Dice el Pokémon-

No pasa nada...Un momento...tu eres..-Dice White-


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo 3

Reencuentro

Nero!-Dice White dándose cuenta que era su viejo amigo-

SI , el Mismo! , como les va? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-Dice Espeon abrazando a ambos-

Pues , nos va bien , nos alegramos de verte , aunque tenemos un problema-Dice Black correspondiendo el abrazo y white también corresponde-

MM..Un problema? Ok , tarde o temprano lograran arreglar ese problema no?-Dice Espeon soltándolos-

Supongo que si!-Dice White-

Bueno mis viejos 2 amigos , nos vemos luego! Estoy algo ocupado , adiós!-Dice Espeon pasando por White y Black siguiendo su camino corriendo-

White y Black siguen su camino también.

El Pueblo era mas o menos grande , habían unas pocas tiendas donde vendían cosas como bayas , objetos raros como VidaEsfera o Restos.

Bueno , supongo que nos quedaremos aquí un poco y luego nos iremos-Dice Black pasando por varios pokémon y tiendas-

Si , no creo que debamos quedarnos en un lugar esperando a que ella vuelva obviamente-Dice White siguiéndolo-

Mientras caminaban empezaron a escuchar sonidos como que de alguien pidiendo ayuda , se dirigen a lo proveniente al sonido , y se encontraron con tres pokémon arrinconando en un rincon a un mercader que era un Kadabra.

Venga , vas a darnos todas tus cosas de una ves? O quieres que sigamos atacandote?-Dice un Mightyena sonriente-

Nunca..-Dice Kadabra mal herido-

Hey , ustedes-Dice Black-

Uh..?-Dice un Swellow-

Los 3 pokémon iban a mirar hacia lo proveniente pero recibieron un Bola sombra , no les afecto pero si provoco algo de humo y apenas se fue el humo el mercader ya no estaba ahí.

Tks.. se nos escapo! Maldición-Dice el Mightyena para luego irse junto a los otros 2 de ese rincón corriendo hacia la derecha-

Mientras tanto el Mercader , White y Black estaban escondidos en una caja cercana , luego de revisar que no estaban mas , salieron de ella.

Que bien que tengo cajas vacías , Gracias por salvarme-Dice el Kadabra feliz-

De nada!-Dice White-

Creo que se merecen algo-Dice el Kadabra-

Kadabra empezo a caminar y les pidió que los siguieran , luego de un rato de caminar , llegaron a una esquina donde habia una tienda mas pequeña.

y..por que nos había tráido aquí?-Dice Black-

Espérenme aquí-Dice Kadabra para luego entrar a su tienda-

Luego de un rato esperar Kadabra sale con algo en su mano.

Que es eso?-Pregunta White-

Es un collar muy valioso , esos ladrones intentaron obligarme a llevarlos a mi tienda para robarme este collar-Dice Kadabra-

De pronto Kadabra le pone el collar a White.

Yo..no puedo aceptarlo , es muy valioso y es de usted-Dice White-

No te preocupes , quédatelo , se lo merecen-Dice Kadabra-

Enserio? Gracias!-Dice White alegre-

Bueno , supongo que es hora de irnos y retomar nuestro camino-Dice Black sonriendo-

Ya se van? , pues , que les vaya bien! Tengan cuidado , nunca se sabe con quien podrían toparse-Dice Kadabra-

Lo tomaremos en cuenta-Dice White alegre-

Adiós-Dice Black-

Retoman su camino empezando a caminar otra ves , solo que esta ves volviendo a hacer todo el recorrido en reversa para poder salir del pueblo.

Fue muy divertido y emocionante estar en el pueblo , no Black?-Dice White alegre caminando-

Si , investigamos el Pueblo , nos reencontramos con Nero , salvamos a un mercader y este nos regalo un collar-Dice Black sonriendo-

ya luego de haber caminado llegan a por donde entraron , y salen.

Me pregunto si volveremos aquí-Dice White mirando al pueblo mientras camina afuera de este-

Pues tal vez algún día supongo-Dice Black caminando-

Mientras caminaban el cielo empezaba a oscurecer indicando que se hacia de noche.

cruzaron por un pequeño Río que había en su camino , no sin antes haber tomado algo de agua.

Necesitamos un lugar para descansar esta noche-Dice Black-

Pero no sabemos donde verdad?-Dice White-

Black empieza a pensar donde podrían pasar la noche sin peligro de algún pokémon salvaje o humano.

Que tal ahí?-Dice Black apuntando a varias rocas grandes -

Si , es un buen lugar!-Dice White acercándose a las rocas grandes-

No creo que nos vean si nos escondemos detrás de estas rocas , es seguro este lugar , pero aun asi duerme , yo vigilare un poco y luego dormiré también-Dice Black subiendo a una de las piedras grandes-

Ok! buenas noches-White se acuesta detrás de una roca cerrando los ojos y poco a poco empieza a darle sueño hasta terminar dormido.

Un rato luego Black seguía vigilando , luego de mirar a todos lados una vez mas bajo de la roca y se fue a dormir también detrás de otra roca.

Espero que no nos suceda nada-Dice Black cerrando sus ojos , poco a poco hasta dormirse-

Al siguiente día...

White empieza a despertarse , y se da cuenta que Black no estaba ahí.

Black? Donde estas?-Dice White-

White se sube a una de las piedras y ve alrededor si encontraba a Black pero se veia por ninguna parte.

Me pregunto donde estará-Dice White-

White se queda esperando a que vuelva Black , empezó a creer que algo le paso a Black entonces iba a bajar de la roca a buscarlo pero de pronto aparece Black con varias bayas.

Black! Donde estabas? Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo!-Dice White mirándolo-

No me sucedio nada , solo me desperte primero y fui a buscar bayas como tenia hambre , también traje para ti-Dice Black dándole la mitad de bayas a White-

Ambos empiezan a comer las bayas.

Donde crees que podríamos ir ahora?-Dice White comiendo-

No lo se , el destino nos llevara a algún lugar supongo-Dice Black-

Un momento te acuerdas de las 2 mochilas que teníamos?-Dice White-

mm..creo que las perdimos en el camino de alguna forma-Dice Black-

Luego de un rato terminan de comer , salen de las rocas grandes y empiezan a caminar otra ves.

Espero que sucedan cosas buenas-Dice Black Caminando-

Si , aunque si suceden cosas malas debemos de lidiar con ellas-Dice White siguiéndolo-


	4. Peligro

Capitulo 4

Peligro

Mientras caminaban , más Arboles empezaban a aparecer hasta adentrarse en un bosque de día.

No creo que nos pase algo , es de día.-Dice White caminando-

Quien sabe-Dice Black caminando al lado de White-

Caminando empiezan a escuchar sonidos y de unos arbustos salen los mismos ladrones del otro día.

Mm..? Ustedes de nuevo! , por su culpa no pudimos tener el collar!-Dice Mightyena-

Mire Jefe , el Eevee de la izquierda tiene el collar!-Dice Swellow fijándose en el collar-

Podemos deshacernos de ambos y tener el collar!-Dice Haunter-

A por ellos!-Dice Mightyena-

White y Black empiezan a huir recorriendo el bosque siendo perseguidos por Mightyena , Haunter y Swellow.

Ellos son mas rápidos , llegara el momento de que nos atraparan y nos darán una paliza-Dice Black Corriendo-

Tienes razón , que podemos hacer? Si nos escondemos , Mightyena nos rastreará-Dice White Corriendo-

Tengo una idea , tu sigue corriendo , yo intentare detenerlos un poco aunque no voy a lograr hacerles daño-Dice Black deteniéndose-

Seguro?-Pregunta White deteniéndose también-

Si , venga , sigue corriendo , luego te alcanzo-Dice Black-

White empieza a correr nuevamente alejándose mientras Black se queda contra los 3.

Jajajaja , crees que podrás con nosotros 3?-Dice Mightyena-

No..pero al menos podre hacer algo-Dice Black-

Sin perder mas tiempo Black usa Bola sombra contra Haunter dañadolo , Mightyena va corriendo directo a Black a usas Derribo , pero Black consigue esquivarlo a tiempo.

Swellow usa ataque rápido golpeando a Black.

Haunter usa Pulso Umbrío lastimando mas aun a Black y haciendolo caer al suelo-

Solo debo de aguantar unos minutos mas y me voy-Piensa Black levantándose-

Black se sube a la rama de un árbol y lanza otra bola sombra a haunter dañándolo mas.

Tal ves logre como mínimo derrotar a Haunter...-Piensa Black-

Swellow usa Ataque Alado tirando a Black del árbol , Mightyena usa Mordisco hiriendo a Black mas aun.

Black se levanta casi debilitado.

Supongo que con esto basta-Dice Black cansado-

Mightyena usa de nuevo mordisco , pero Black rápidamente come una baya zidra que tenia guardada y usa Sustitución , escondido se va en dirección a donde iba White a buscarlo.

Espero que este bien-Dice Black caminando , empieza a correr para llegar mas rápido-

Mientras Tanto con White , ya se había cansado de correr asi que estaba descansando en el suelo teniendo precaución.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Black- dice White Descansando en el suelo-

De pronto empieza a escuchar pasos y se esconde en un arbusto cercano y mira sigilosamente quien es.

Se da cuenta que es Black y sale del arbusto.

viniste!-Dice White acercándose a el-

Si , creías que me habían hecho puré de Eevee?-Dice Black riéndose algo-

Supongo que si , se ve que lastimaron bastante-Dice White-

Meh , no pasa nada , estoy bien supongo-Dice Black-

Empiezan a caminar tranquilamente por el bosque hasta salir de el.

Al fin encontramos la salida-Dice White caminando-

De pronto Black ve algo a lo lejos.

Que es eso?-Dice Black apuntando a algo a lo lejos-

No lo se , vamos a verlo?-Pregunta White mirándolo-

Claro.-Dice Black para luego caminar en dirección a esa cosa extraña-

Caminando White empieza a ver mejor que es.

Eso es..un Shinx!-Dice White siguiendo a Black-

Parece herido-Dice Black caminando en dirección hacia el-

El Shinx no se estaba percatando de ellos , pero cuando llegaron lo suficientemente cerca el los vio.

Eh! no me harán daño verdad?-Dice el Shinx asustado tirado en el suelo-

No , no tenemos razón para hacerte daño , como es que terminaste así?-Dice Black mirándolo-

Estaba yo caminando cuando de repente unos 3 pokémon me pidieron que les diera toda mis cosas , como no tenia nada me golpearon y luego se fueron , hace una hora que estoy aqui-Dice Shinx-

Seguro son esos 3 ladrones de nuevo , puedes levantarte?-Pregunta White-

Si , solo estaba descansando luego de recibir tanta paliza-Dice Shinx mientras empieza a levantarse-

No es por nada , pero a donde ibas?-Pregunta Black-

Pues al pueblo , creo que ya pasaron por ahí , no?-Dice Shinx-

Pues si , el anterior día estuvimos allí-Dice White-

Bueno , cuales son sus nombres?-Dice Shinx-

Yo soy White-Dice White-

Yo Black-Dice Black-

Pues Black y White , que les vaya bien , ya me voy , tal vez nos veremos algún día-Dice Shinx para empezar a caminar pasando por White y Black-

Adiós Shinx-Dice Black-

Adiós!-Dice White-

Black y White sin perder tiempo retoman su camino.

Mucho tiempo caminando ya estaban bastante lejos de donde estaba Shinx . En una pradera caminando ya.

Mmm..?-Dice Black dejando de caminar-

Black se dio cuenta que mas al frente habían unos humanos también de negro capturando algunos pokémon en celdas.

Que sucede?-Dice White haciendo lo mismo que Black-

Aquellos tipos de nuevo-Dice Black-

Debemos de escondernos!-Dice White-

y...si intentamos ayudar?-Pregunta Black-

Mmmmm...esta bien , vamos! Pero debemos tener un plan-Dice White-

Tengo una idea , según veo desde aquí , todos ellos tienen una llave , si les pudiéramos quitar una al menos podríamos usarlas para liberar a los pokémon , así que iré de señuelo , tu te vas a esconder cerca y cuando se centren en mi tu iras y le quitaras la llave a uno sin que se de cuenta , mientras ellos se concentran en mi tu liberas a todos los pokémon capturados en las celdas , así que cuando termines solo usa gruñido a mi dirección y yo empezare a correr a atrás y tu intentaras seguirme sin que te vean ok? Y eso es todo-Dice Black-

Estas seguro de que va a funcionar?-Dice White-

Estoy seguro , pero rápido , no tenemos tanto tiempo , tarde o temprano se irán así que vamos!-Dice Black-

White lo Sigue , rápidamente White camina a la derecha lejos de aquellos humanos escondidos esperando el momento para hacer lo planeado , mientras Black se prepara para correr hacia los humanos y hacer de señuelo.

Muy bien! Estoy listo-Dice Black preparado-


	5. Aviso Autor

Aviso

Mientras estaba haciendo el capitulo 5 hubo un problema..como mi computadora es un Positivo BGH 11clea2plus , se empieza a calentar con el uso hasta que se congela todo , y eso sucedió , en medio de lo que escribía el capitulo se me congelo todo , cuando reinicie Mi computadora y el capitulo 5 no estaba , y justo ahora quise hacerlo , creo que tardara un poco mas.

Y yo no lo hago por partes , osea escribo algo y luego escribo otro poco , lo hago todo directamente.

Tendre que estar a tengo al calentamiento de la computadora mas jajaja


	6. El Final

Capitulo 5

Rápidamente Black , al humano mas cercano lo ataca con Bola sombra haciéndolo caer dolorido en el suelo , los demás ven a Black y sin perder tiempo lanzan sus pokebolas liberando a sus pokémon.

Mientras tanto White Espera el momento indicado para robarle la llave a uno de esos humanos escondido , los humanos ordenan a sus ratatta y zubat atacar a Black.

Black usa bola sombra en un ratatta lastimándolo bastante , mientras otros ratatta intentan atacarlo con Ataque Rápido , Black es golpeado por algunos pero consigue esquivar otros.

Así no durare nada , White debe de apresurarse..-Susurra Black-

Los Zubats usan Rayo confuso dejando confundido a Black , pero este aun asi usa Bola sombra aunque como estaba confundido se golpea a si mismo ,los Rattata usan placaje lastimando a Black..

White estando cerca de uno de ellos , salta sigilosamente y con su boca toma su llave sin que el humano se de cuenta y sigilosamente va hacia las celdas y mete la llave en cada celda abriendo cada una y los pokémon empiezan a salir y huir lejos de ahí.

White usa Gruñido alertando a los humanos y a Black.

Ese Eevee libero a los demás pokémon! Atrápenlo!-Dice un humano lanzándole una pokeball a White-

White es atrapado en la pokeball , pero logra salir de ella y sale corriendo , White se esconde otra ves y sigilosamente corre hacia donde va Black...

Donde esta ese Eevee!?-Dice un humano fastidiado-

Lo perdimos de vista!-Dice otro-

tks..esos 2 Eevees nos la pagaran cuando los encontremos!-Dice otro humano-

Mientras tanto White corriendo hacia donde estaba Black..

Black?-Dice White corriendo?

Aquí estoy-Dice Black apareciendo-

Ok , salio perfecto , aunque me lanzaron una pokeball y casi me atrapan-Dice White-

mm..creo que lo del Gruñido era mala idea..-Dice Black-

Bueno , sigamos nuestro camino , solo que esperaremos a que ellos se vayan-Dice White-

Ambos empiezan a caminar a donde estaban antes y los humanos estaban esperando algo.

Que tal si los seguimos?-Dice White-  
mm..tal vez eso nos lleve a Jol , tu que crees?-Dice Black-

Supongo que si. Vamos!-Dice White alegre-

De pronto llegan unos camiones y ellos empiezan a entrar por la parte detras , White y Black rápidamente corren a un camión y saltan sobre el quedando encima del camión y se quedan ahí.

El camión empieza a moverse , los demás también así marchándose.

Creo que falta poco para poder ver a Jol otra ves , tu que crees?-Dice White-

Supongo que si-Dice Black sonriente-

Luego de bastante rato recorriendo , el camión llega a un lugar extraño , muy oscuro , de pronto en una roca grande se abre un agujero y los camiones entran ahí , entrando en algo así como en un túnel.  
No sabia que esto existía-Dice Black-

El túnel era de un rojo oscuro , tenia lamparas incandescentes arriba una separada de otra para iluminar bien el lugar , tras mucho tiempo de los camiones moviéndose por el túnel , llegan a un lugar mas grande donde empiezan a estacionarse y rápidamente Black y White ven una puerta medio abierta y salen de arriba del camion sin que los vean y entran por la puerta en silencio.

Donde estamos?-Dice White-

Esto..tiene muchas celdas..-Dice Black viendo a muchos pokémon encerrados en celdas-

De pronto escuchan como se acercan los humanos a las puertas y White y Black se esconden detrás de unas jaulas.

Los humanos devuelven las celdas a sus lugares vacias , una encima de otra , habían varios pokémon en las otras que no habían traído recién.

Tras un rato , los humanos se van por otra puerta a la derecha cerrándola con llave.

White y Eevee salen de su pequeño escondite.

Mira! Mas al fondo hay mas jaulas de pokemon-Dice White-

Lo se , debemos liberarlos a todos-Dice Black-

Primero antes que nada...busquemos a Jol-Dice White-

Además de la puerta cerrada a la derecha , las paredes tenían el mismo color , y el techo un gris.

Estaban mas o menos bajo tierra.

Black y White buscan pokémon por pokémon ..hasta que la encuentran en una esquina

Jol?-Dice Black reconociendola-

Black? White?!-Dice Jol sorprendida-

Como llegaron aquí? Es muy peligroso , es mejor que se vayan!-Dice Jol preocupada-

No te preocupes , te rescataremos-Dice White alegre-

Con la llave que aun guardaba , libera de su celda a Jol.

Jol los abraza llorando..

Los extrañe tanto...-Dice Jol llorando feliz-

nosotros también-Dice White alegre de verla otra ves-

igualmente-Dice Black sonriendo-

ahora...debemos de liberar a todos los pokémon...-Dice White-

Son muchos , pero tengo una idea-Dice Jol-

Cuéntanosla-Dice Black sonriente-

Ok , eh visto que en las jaulas que están los pokémon , ponen un extraño aparato verde que brilla intensamente , y allí a la izquierda hay un botón rojo , una vez presionaron ahí por error y las jaulas se abrieron automáticamente y todo comenzó un alboroto , como eran ellos muchos mas , nadie logro escapar-Dice Jolteon-

Esta bien..solo presionarlo verdad?-Dice White-

White se acerca al botón , salta y lo presiona con su pata y todos los pokémon salen de sus celdas y se amontonan a ver a los 3.

Muy bien , ahora para escapar de aquí , vayamos por donde salían aquellos humanos , tardaremos algo en salir pero lograremos escapar , nadie deje a nadie atrás ok?-Dice Black-

Los pokémon afirman alegres de ser libres otra ves.

Pero antes , pongamos algunas jaulas para que no entren por la puerta-Dice Black-

Luego de unos 30 segundos , ponen varias jaulas bloqueando la puerta..

Bien , hora de irnos!-Dice Black-

Todos empiezan a salir por la puerta guiados por Black White y Jol...

Pareces todo un lider para ser solo un Eevee jaja-Se ríe un poco Jol-

Si es verdad!-Dice White-

Jaja-Rie Black avergonzado-

Black avergonzado? Eso es imposible-Dice Jol-

Aunque se ve tierno-Dice Jol sonriente-

White estalla de la risa mientras caminan por el tunel.

Jajajaja-ríendose White-

pff jaja-Se ríe un poco Black-

Luego de bastante caminar junto a todos los demás pokemon , llegan a la salida y se abre la puerta oculta y todos salen los pokémon salen corriendo ahora a irse a sus hogares.

Bueno , es hora de seguir viajando-Dice Jol-

Si , supongo que si jaja-Dice White-

Empiezan a irse en rumbo a una nueva aventura Jol Black y White juntos , mientras se hacia de noche...

Nuestra aventura apenas ah comenzado!-Dice Black animado-

 **Este Fic continuara :)**

 **Este solo es el final de la primera aventura :)**


End file.
